With the advent of microprocessor-based data distribution systems, the use of electronic voice and computerized information systems has proliferated, especially in the business sector. For instance, in the money commodity dealing field, it is common to provide trading rooms with a plurality of work stations, each station typically including a variety of data and communication equipment, such as computer keyboards, computer display screens in the form of cathode ray tubes, a telephone turret with a specified number of direct lines and telephone line monitoring units and other peripheral devices. To ensure optimum interaction between traders during trading periods and/or to make maximum unitization of space, the work stations are oftentimes ganged together to form a cluster of work stations. Such clusters can be formed by arranging several double work stations (i.e., two work stations arranged in back-to-back or tandem fashion) side-by-side, the resulting cluster comprising two rows of back-to-back work stations.
In providing work stations in trading rooms, there are several special considerations that need to be addressed. One consideration relates to the provision of clear sight lines over work stations for various purposes (e.g. promoting efficient communication between traders in the trading room). Another consideration relates to the provision of work stations adapted for quick and efficient assembly, disassembly and reconfiguration due to the advent of 24 hour global trading practices and the consequences resulting therefrom (e.g., the need to complete services, removal, upgrade and/or reconfiguration of work stations within the limited time period of off-hours). In addition, because of the proliferation of the local area network and desk top computer technology, there are numerous user-preferred combinations of computer-related equipment varying from work station to work station. As a result, the work stations need to be adapted for adjustability and retrofittability in accordance with user preference.
Computer work stations have been developed in the past (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 251,666; Des. 275,284; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,082; 4,345,803 and 4,449,762). While some of these work stations have a modular construction (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,112 and 4,458,961) and others are adapted to be ganged together (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,592), they are not specifically designed to be arranged in back-to-back or side-by-side fashion due to their absence of a common, unobstructed raceway core and/or double faced center spline slat wall partition. Thus, these work stations are not especially suitable for the formation of clusters which comprise two rows of work stations arranged back-to-back. As a result, such clusters have in the past been formed by arranging conventional desks in back-to-back fashion (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,886,766 and 2,694,614).
One problem encountered when gaging together the conventional desks or computer work stations described above involves providing adequate room for and access to the necessary telephone, data and electrical service lines and accessory equipment. Without adequate room for technicians to gain access to such service lines and accessory equipment, field installation and maintenance can be made difficult.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,486 and 4,883,330 disclose a spine assembly adapted to support a pair of desk tops in back-to-back fashion. A plurality of spine assemblies may be joined end-to-end to create an interconnected network of desk assemblies. While each spine assembly is adapted to house utility and communication lines, no provision is made to mount electronic equipment, such as computer control processing units and monitors, from or in the spine assembly.
Frame-type desks have also been developed (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,402). However, these frame-type desks lack adjustability and retrofittability.
The desk system disclosed in LaCour '423 patent has been a commercial success since its introduction to the marketplace. The desk system continues to have utility in installations where user needs and requirements are unlikely to change significantly during the lifetime of the desk system.
Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 08/542,170 filed Oct. 12, 1995 and application Ser. No. 08/939,176 filed Sep. 29, 1997, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose a desk system adapted for field adjustability and retrofittability. More particularly, the desk system has a raceway core, a pair of work tops, which extend outwardly from opposing sides of the raceway core, and a slat wall structure suspended above the raceway core between the work tops. The raceway includes a raceway sized and shaped to receive data and communication equipment therein, while the slat wall structure has slats on each side thereof for supporting platforms therefrom. While this desk system addresses the various considerations and/or problems mentioned above, it does so without compartmentalizing its raceway into compartments or equipment bays.